Friends can be Brothers
by Zachary W
Summary: The story of how Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles meet. Would you believe Robotnik had something to do with it? Rated T for mild swearing, and mild violence. There are a few SonicXTails brotherly scenes...keyword - brotherly.
1. The kit in the snow

**I was going to have this be a oneshot, but decided to split it into chapters after it reached 12 pages long and wasnt finished yet. I have more to this story, and will submit it over the next couple of days. I hope you enjoy it. (Also, in my opinion it does begin a little slowly, but things start picking up later down the line) **

"_What's that kid doing sitting in the snow?"_ Sonic said to himself, opening a package of hotdogs_. "Kids these days…"_ He thought. He continued making his lunch, and sat to enjoy it in front of the TV. He woke up few hours later, apparently having dozed off while watching tv. He wasn't exactly the cleanliest person in Mobius, but still had the decency to wash his dishes when finished at least.

Sonic began putting the dishes away when he noticed something out the window, it was the same fox he had seen earlier. "_Why is he still sitting there?_" Just as he thought that, the fox collapsed into the snow. Sonic wasted no time running out to check on the kid, now worried he might be hurt. The snow was coming down heavy, but he wouldn't be out for too long and didn't put on a jacket. "_How is that kid even alive in this cold for so long_?" Sonic thought to himself, shaking from the intense weather.

The fox was a pitiful sight, covered in snow, eyes closed, shivering uncontrollably. No matter how hard he tried, the fox couldn't move. The kit thought Sonic might have been another bully, here to hit him when he was down, but if that was the case then he found himself to weak to move. He was shocked when a pair of hands gently scooped him up, and carried him away. The fox could barely move at all, but managed to open his eyes long enough to see a blue hedgehog. If this stranger was a bully, then he knew he was powerless to fight back. Something about him though…didn't feel dangerous.

Sonic looked down at the furry bundle he was holding and saw him looking up at him, with bright blue eyes. Almost the second he looked at him, the fox closed his eyes. Sonic couldn't believe how much the fox was shivering, though he guessed it wasn't that surprising. Apart from just the cold, the kit seemed to be missing a lot of fur. "_What the hell did this kid go through?_" Sonic thought, looking at the patchy fur and untreated cuts that were all over his body.

Sonic sat the kit on his couch, and tried to help him warm up. The kit immediately curled up into a fuzzy ball and fell asleep. Sonic knew he wasn't going to get any answers from the kid anytime soon, so he simply covered him up in a blanket. Sonic sat to watch tv, occasionally glancing at the fox. Sonic usually liked to be alone, but something about the sleeping fox made him happy. Sonic was used to helping people, in that he would occasionally bring down a killer robot, but this was the first time he helped somebody out directly.

He looked over at the kid, and saw he was still shivering. He looked around as though making sure nobody was around, then walked over and sat the fox in his lap, with his head over Sonic's shoulder, and began rubbing his back in an attempt to warm him up. After a few minutes the kit stopped shivering and seemed to be content. Sonic sat the kid back down on the couch (surprised he didn't wake up) and he let out a yawn revealing a row of tiny sharp teeth. Sonic smiled at the site of the fox who was now sleeping comfortably in a tiny ball curled up in his tail.

"Aw…he's so cute" Amy squealed upon seeing the fox for the first time, though he was little more than a face and a blanket at the time. "What are you going to call him?" She asked, excitedly.

Sonic turned around, face burning red, "H-how long have you been there?" Sonic stuttered out, embarrassed. He was hoping nobody would see him in one of his rare moments of compassion, especially not Amy.

"Long enough…." She answered, "I knew you would make a good father, I knew it!" She declared. "So, what are you going to name him?"

"He's not a pet, Ames…" Sonic laughed. She had come over to visit him like she normally did (Sonic didn't mind the company every now and then) and she instantly took interest in the sleeping fox. "…and can you keep it down, he's sleeping." Sonic requested.

"Ooop…sorry." She said placing her hand over her mouth suddenly, as though it might somehow help. "Where did you find him though? Where are his parents? If you can't find them will you adopt him?" Amy attacked with a barrage of questions.

"Over by the forest, I don't know, and…definitely not." Sonic said, answering all the question in one sleek sentence. He saw the look of disappointment on Amy's face on the last answer and decided he could probably do better. "When he wakes up, I'll take him down to the police station, and they can find his parents."

"What if they can't find them? What about then?" Amy persisted.

"Then it wont really be my problem now will it? They have places for orphans you know…"

"Maybe he ran away from one, and maybe he had a good reason to!" Amy said, raising her voice. "You don't know!"

"You don't know either, and I say we let the police figure this one out. He can stay long enough to catch some Z's, but after that…" Sonic finished, using his thumb to indicate the door.

"You're so arrogant" Amy said softly sitting on the couch next to the sleeping fox. "Look at all the cuts and scratches he has on him, poor thing." She started stroking his head, playing with his long bangs, which made him emit a soft purring noise of contentment. "I saw your face when you were holding him, you looked happy…you can try and act like a tough guy all you want, I know you have a soft heart though…"

"Just because I prevented some kid from freezing to death doesn't mean I'm some softie…" Sonic said sitting down. "I'll take him to the police and let them handle it. Simple as that…" Amy knew Sonic wasn't going to change his kind anytime soon and decided to drop it, and instead talked about the things they usually would.

"Ho ho ho…you can't fool me Hedgehog, lets just see how "hard core" you really are…but first, I have other business to attend to." Dr. Robotnik shut off the transmitter on his patented "spycrophone" and flew away in his Egg Carrier 1.

**End of chapter one. See what I mean? Slow.... Still I left a nice little cliffhanger for you. Ill post the next chapter once I get a few reviews. **


	2. Keeper of the Emerald

**This chapter is a bit short. It introduces Knuckles briefly, but he isnt going to be back until a few chapters down the line. Enjoy...**

Miles away, sat a red echidna, in front of a large emerald. His eyes closed, and arms crossed in an X shape, he sat fighting the elements. The single inhabitant of the floating land mass "Angel Island" he was the sole protector of the Master Emerald. The scarlet echidna shook off the building snow from his head and let out a sigh. He understood how important this job was, but it was also very lonely.

"You there!" Called a voice from the distance. Knuckles looked up suddenly, the only time he did get visitors was when someone was trying to steal the Emerald. Needless to say, he was wary of new people, to a point of paranoia. One could assume he was just trying to make his ancestors proud, and people never gave him much reason to trust them anyways.

"Come out of the shadows!" The echidna yelled into the dark, back at the voice. "Or face my wrath." Knuckles knew that line laid it on thick, but was effective usually in repelling foes without confrontation.

Dr. Robotnik walked up, with his hands raised in the "I surrender" pose, to the base of the Master Emeralds base. Knuckles noticed the blood from the doctors mouth, and ripped clothes. "Keeper of the Emerald, I have grave news… I recently learned of an attempt to steal the Master Emerald!"

Robotnik waited for this information to set in the echidna's skull before continuing. " I was able to fight off the would be thief, but he will be back, and I do not think I can repel another attack. You must be ready for the next attack."

"Who are you?" Knuckles asked, confused.

"That is of no consequence. What's important is that the Emerald is safe. Your foe is a Blue hedgehog, who possesses incredible speed. But you should not worry, he is not as strong as you are. He needs time to recover from his injuries, minor though they were, and probably wont be here for a week or so. You must be prepared for him…"

"I see…" Knuckles said slowly, staring the stranger over. "Well stranger, your injuries will not be in vain, I will defeat this new enemy. Thank you for your help."

"Anything to preserve the proud history of the echidna race." Robotnik said, staggering away. Once he was out of Knuckles eyesight, he walked normally, straightening his clothes and wiping the fake blood from his mouth. "All too easy…" He said with a laugh. Now for phase two…

Back at Sonic's house things were settling down for the night. Amy had left, leaving just him and the fox, who apparently was sleep deprived, as he still hadn't woken up. Sonic made the decision that it would be easier to get rid of him while he was still asleep. He picked up the fox and carried him over his shoulder, heading for the police department. The walk to the city didn't usually last a long time, but he couldn't run and carry the kid at the same time. As he finally approached the police department to dump the kid off, he opened his eyes. Upon seeing where he was, he jumped from Sonic's arms and took a few steps back, startling the hedgehog. They stood outside the front door staring at each other. Sonic took a step forward and the kit took a few steps back.

"What's wrong?" Sonic asked, startled at the fox's reaction. Suddenly he saw something he hadn't noticed before. The fox had two tails. "Oh my god…it's you…" Sonic said, startled. The fox was wide eyed and staring at the building like it was some kind of slaughter house.

**No the best place to end a chapter, but I still feel like the ending will leave people wanting more. Remember this was originally a oneshot but it seemed to long, so the chapter openings and closing are a bit odd. **


	3. Robotnik's Plan Thickens

**Ah! Review, reviews. I love'em. Thanks to Asher tye (I also loved that scene, I felt all warm and fuzzy writing it lol.) You'veBeenJayed, Nicend (Anyone reading this should check out "Too far to come back" and "Different Beginnings" from this user.) and finally Tailsisreal (Dont think I have enough space to thank him for all the support he's given me, either way check out "Lethal Mutation" (my favorite story on this website) and "Too much of a good thing" from him.) Alright, on to the story...**

Tears started to form in the fox's eyes, and without saying anything he ran away leaving the hedgehog speechless. He soon found himself in the forest, where he knew he would be safe from that horrible place, and slowed to a walk. Living all alone with nobody to care for you...you sometimes had to find ways to survive. For Tails, this meant stealing, and when he was caught, he was taken to jail like anyone else would of been. Police officers didnt usually treat you nice anyways...but when youre a little freak like himself, things got bad. It had stopped snowing, but the wind made it unbearably cold. He wrapped himself in his tails to try and warm up. Suddenly, somebody put a coat over his shoulders. He turned around startled, to see who was there.

"Did you see the way he looked at you?" The large egg shaped man asked. "Did you see the look of horror in his eyes?"

Tails looked down, disgusted with himself for thinking he found someone who could love him. Everyone would always consider him a freak, why did he ever think Sonic would be different? When Sonic hugged him, even though he was just trying to warm him up, he felt happy for the first time in years. _(Tails was feigning sleep while this happened, then actually fell asleep afterwards) _Perhaps that's why he though he could be different. Tails slowly nodded in response to the doctors questions.

"Miles…I know who you are." Tails looked up, surprised. He never told anyone his name, how did this man know him? "Your genius is surpassed only by mine. I also know your parents. We were friends for the longest time. They told me they were expecting a child, you…" The doctor continued with his lie. "They were ecstatic about the news."

Tails stood there amazed, he never knew his parents, and was thrilled at the aspect of hearing anything about them. "Where are they? Do they miss me? Can you take me to see them?" Tails asked excitedly, wagging his twin tails.

The doctor just turned his head side to side. "That hedgehog… he also knew about you. After you were born, he heard about a twin tailed fox being born. He called you a freak, an abomination of nature, he said they should throw you off a cliff and be done with it!"

Tails was shocked. Had the person who he had felt so much warmth from, really been this cold hearted?

"Your parents refused, they said they loved you no matter what. They made the mistake of telling the hedgehog this, and were soon murdered by the blue fiend. You would have been next, had I not been there to stop him. I took you to safety, the orphanage where you grew up. I did not know that you would run away, or seek comfort with the very person who murdered your parents, but I have been there for you. Making sure you never got hurt, ensuring your safety."

The fox was stunned and saddened at the same time. He always thought he would someday be reunited with his parents, but to find out they were murdered! He felt rage like he never felt before growing inside him, he wanted revenge.

"So now you know why he was so shocked when he saw your tails, he knew who you were immediately. It's good you ran away so quickly, who knows what he would of done to you…" The doctor continued, "…given the chance." He finished dramatically.

"My parents…" The fox said, feeling a horrible mix of anger and sadness. He couldn't say anymore, and just cried.

"Miles…" The doctor began to say. He got down on one knee and hugged the young fox, who hugged him back. "Im sorry they are gone, but listen, there is a metal junkyard four miles off in that direction." He said pointing. "Your father is the reason you are so smart, he was also a mechanical genius. Do him the honor of using your genius, HIS genius to avenge their death. You have the skill to build a machine to bring down that blue fiend. Bring honor back to your family."

Tails nodded and quickly ran off to the junkyard. Robotnik watched him go. As he was gone Robotnik laughed. "That was a good story…too bad you'll never know I was the one who killed you parents. Disgusting little freak…" He finished as he walked off remembering the little hug he dolled out. He really sold this act, he was quite proud of himself. "_I didnt think that fox would be as gullible as the echidna..."_ He thought to himself. "Perhaps I'm just a good actor? Ho ho ho!"

**End of this chapter seems like Robotnik is about to give himself a Prrrrromotion! Sorry... no more lame references.**


	4. It was a lie, can't you see that?

**Thanks again to all reviewers, I reward you all with....A Short Chapter. Sorry lol...**

In reality, it was the other way around. Robotnik attacked Tails family with a robot, and was brought down by Sonic, but not before he could kill Tails parents. Sonic didn't remember Tails because he never interacted with the people he saved from Eggman's robots. Upon seeing the two tailed fox, something clicked in his subconscious, and he remembered where he saw him before. In the middle of a smashed home, crying, as a baby. Parents lying on the ground, dead.

Sonic remembered the fox all too well now. It was about five years ago, a mechanical killing machine was tearing across the country side. By the time he had been able to bring it down, it had destroyed the Prower home, leaving only their one year old kit alive inside the wreckage. He immediately gave the small fox over to the authorities, and hadn't heard about it since.

Sonic knew he had to find the fox soon, and spent several hours searching the forest he had run off into. He came across what appeared to be an old abandoned scrap yard. He walked in with caution, knowing the Prowers son had probably wandered in here. He heard a weird noise in the distance and went to check it out, sure enough there he was. He appeared to be putting something together with the scrap metal.

"You shouldn't be here, its dangerous." Sonic said softly. Despite the calm voice, Tails jumped. He wasn't expecting to face his enemy so soon. His machine wasn't nearly ready, what would he do?

In a desperate moment , he threw his wrench at the hedgehog, who dodged it easily. Tails backed up a few feet, scared, as Sonic approached him. "Why did you do that, what's wrong with you?" Sonic said, a little annoyed. This is why he didn't like little kids.

"I-I know who you are!" The fox stuttered out.

"A lot of people know me, I'm Sonic the hedge-"

"I also know what you did!" The kit yelled out. "You, you took them from me!"

"What? I've never stolen anything in my…" Sonic began, dumbfounded.

"My parents!" Tails yelled out, now crying. "You took them from me! Do you know what it's like to grow up thinking everyone hates you so much, that even your parents abandoned you?! Do you know what its like to…to…to be a freak?!" He finished with a sob. "You don't care, you're just like everyone else…you want to kill people like me to make room for _perfect people_, like you, right?!"

"Listen up you wordy little bastard…" Sonic began, now angry at being accused of murder, " I knew your parents. I don't know what you heard, but I didn't kill them. They were murdered by Dr. Robotnik, years ago."

"That's a lie, Dr. Robotnik saved me from you…"

"Who told you that, let me guess…Robotnik? Of course he would say that, because he knows you'd buy it."

"He has no reason to lie to me…" Tails said slowly, now not sure who to trust.

"I don't either. I know you have no reason to trust me, but I'm going to need you to." Sonic looked down at the kid, who appeared to be in the middle of a huge internal struggle. "Listen, kid, what's your name?"

"…Miles Prower. My friends call me Tails though."

"Tails, I would never hurt you, or anyone. I didn't know you didn't want to go to the orphanage." Sonic walked over and sat on one knee, to be eye level with him, and put his hands on his shoulders. "Tell me, who told you all those lies. Was it Robotnik?

Tails got angry remembering how Robotnik had gone into the same pose to lie to him. He didn't know who to trust, though Sonic seemed more sincere. "Yes, it was Robotnik. Tell me why he would lie to me then, and more importantly, why should I trust you?"

Sonic thought for a moment, then snapped him fingers. "Because I can prove it."


	5. Internal Pains of the Past

**Tailsisreal's review made me realize I could of found a better way to have Sonic offer proof....but I stuck with my version....because I'm lazy. (Tailsisreal, keep the lengthy reviews coming lol)**

**I just realized I havent said this yet...I dont own ANY of these characters. I just wanted to make that clear.**

"Where are we going?" Tails said, as Sonic dragged him through the forest, by the wrist. Suddenly, he saw it. The Police Department.

"Sonic, please no!" Tails said terrified. Sonic saw how scared Tails was and realized where the scars and cuts came from.

"Listen buddy, I need you to come in with me. I know you hate this place, but its okay, you're with me this time. I wont let anything happen to you."

As they walked in one of the deputies perked up from his nap. "Working hard?" Sonic asked smiling. He had a semi friendly relationship with the officers with all the help he gave in warding off Eggman's robots.

"Yes sir, just another busy day, you know how it is? So, what brings you…Oh!" He said looking at the two tailed fox. "We've been looking for this one for awhile now. Ran away and what not…where did you find him?" The officer asked, walking around his desk to take the kit away.

"Actually officer…" Sonic said placing his arm on Tails shoulder, while Tails took a few nervous steps back, "I was hoping to talk to you in private about that. In the mean time, can we have access to the archives?" Sonic asked.

"Certainly can, right this way." The officer said, leading them down the hall, with a look of confusion about Sonic looking after some run away kid.

Sonic began searching through the old newspapers until he found the one he was looking for. "Here, read this. I'll be right back." He said casually handing him the old newspaper.

Tails watched him leave and then turned his attention to the paper. The headline head "Mayhem, Robotnik strikes peaceful country side." Tails eyebrows furrowed as he read the article… His eyes scanned across the paragraph, catching a few keywords. "_Dr. Robotnik unleashes robotic terror…crushing many homes…only two casualties…Prower family, leaving only newborn "Miles Prower" alive…Robotic terror was ended by Mobius hero, Sonic…_

As Tails turned the page, he saw it. A large picture of Sonic standing on a broken robot. Below it were Photo's of his parents. His father in a military uniform, one of them both during their wedding…his mother getting kissed on the cheek by his father. This was the first time he ever saw his parents. It was weird, he never met them yet somehow felt like he knew them.

Tails just sat there staring at his parents when suddenly the door opened. Sonic came in, and put his arm on Tails shoulder. "I'm sorry you had to read that, but its important you know what really happened." Tails didn't respond, but he felt like he didn't need to. There was an unspoken connection between the as they looked down at the old newspaper. Tails eyes were tearing up, as were Sonic's.

**Kinda didnt like this chapter....lets see what you think! Review plzkthnx.**


	6. Phobia Explained

**Warning! Very odd SonicXTails brotherly scene coming up. Deal with it! lol**

Sonic couldn't believe what he was about to do. He rarely thought things through, and usually acted on an impulse, and this was no exception. "So, Mi-…Tails." He said, remembering how "friends" called him Tails, "…I have something important to ask you." The kit turned out looking him in the eyes, confused.

"_Aw geez…_" Sonic thought to himself seeing the innocently curious look on Tails face. "Why is this so hard to ask?" He said under his breath. Suddenly the silence was broken by a loud rumbling stomach. Sonic looked down at the kit who had one hand on his stomach. "Oh man, now that I think about it, you must be starving. Let's get you something to eat."

The two headed out for Sonic's favorite restraunt. For some reason Sonic was having a hard time getting up the nerve to ask his question, and hoped to break the tension over some dinner. With their stomachs now full of chili dogs (this being a first for Tails, who promptly let out a loud burp) the two began talking.

"I don't get why Robotnik told me that story." Tails said quietly. "Why would he try and hurt me like that?"

"Because he doesn't give a crap about you." Sonic said bluntly. "He doesn't care for anyone, he's just some old jerk trying to make life hard for everyone. It's about as simple as that…still I suppose I don't know why he made up that story." Sonic sat mussing things over, and almost forgot about his question. "_What would he get out of making Tails hate me?" _He looked over at the tiny kitsune he was looking around curiously. He decided to just bite down and ask it.

"Listen, Tails. Not too many ways to word this, so I'll just come out and say it. I want to adopt you."

"W-WHAT? …" Tails asked stunned, coughing on his drink. A few other diners looked around at the sudden noise.

"Sh-shhh" Sonic said looking around at the startled patrons.

"Are you serious?!" Tails asked wagging his tails furiously, propping himself up with his hands on the table.

"Y-yes, just keep your voice down." Sonic said now embarrassed out of his mind. He shouldn't of gone somewhere so public with this question. "I know how the police treated you, I know how the orphanage treated you, and I know how society has treated you. And to be blunt about it, it pisses me off. Nobody deserves that."

"I do…" Tails said sadly, no longer wagging his twin tails. "The police told me I was a freak, and was below normal people."

"Stop talking like that." Sonic said, getting mad at him for the way he was treating himself. "You're not a freak, just because of that-" He said indicating his second tail. "Youre unique, you should be proud of it! Other people are just jealous, they only have one, you know." Sonic said jokingly.

Tails laughed a little. "I'd like to believe that…"

"Tails…" Sonic began with a sincere tone. "I've seen the crap you've had to deal with, I want to take care of you, I want you to have the life you deserve."

"No more orphanage, no more jail?"

"Nope."

"A home to live in, no more digging in the trash for food?"

"Naturally." Sonic answered, shoving the image of Tails eating garbage out of his mind. " I talked to the policeman about it, amongst other things, (Sonic said looking at the cuts all over the tiny fox) all you need to do is sign a piece of paper, if …you know, you want to." Sonic finished awkwardly.

Sonic wasn't sure if Tails reaction came from how happy he was, or if he just didn't know how to behave in public, but in front of everyone Tails walked over and pulled Sonic into a tight hug. His face glowing red, but a smile forming on his face, Sonic hugged his new little brother back. "_I guess Amy was right_." He thought, and couldn't wait to see the look on her face when he told her. "_I am a big softie I guess…."_

_EARLIER_

""I don't get why Robotnik told me that story." Tails said quietly. "Why would he try and hurt me like that?" Robotnik heard the fox saying through his patented "spycrophone"

"Damn it…damn!" He yelled in frustration, having heard the fox realize he lied to him. "To think I hugged that furry little freak to show my sincerity…" He mumbled in disgust. "I need brains and brawl to make this plan work. As much as I hate to admit it, that fox is technically smarter than I am. Knowing his potential, especially at the thought of having revenge on his parents "killer" I was ensured a good robot! No matter, that foolish Echidna is still on my side.

"I want to adopt you." He heard Sonic saying over his spycrophone.

"What's this!?" He said with a laugh. "He watched through the hacked security cameras as the Fox hugged the Hedgehog. "Oh ho ho ho!" He laughed maniacally. "Now I got you hedgehog! Ha ha, now I know where to hit you where it hurts! Oh ho ho ho!"

Sonic and Tails left the Police station having made the adoption official, and headed for Sonic's house. Had Sonic not had a reputation like he did, he would have been denied for being too young to adopt, but they figured he proved how mature he was time and time again.

It was really late at night by the time they headed back to Sonic's house. Unfortunately it had also started raining. They were both tired and wet from their long day, and decided to get some sleep. "Where can I stay?" Tails asked, modestly. He didn't want to inconvenience his new brother.

"Well, I still have that guest bedroom." Sonic said, before a clap of thunder cut him off and sent Tails up the wall. He chuckled a bit to himself. "Scared of thunder?"

Tails nodded at him. He hated anyone to know it, but it was a phobia he had.

Sonic looked at his shivering little brother and felt sorry for him. Sonic knew what it was like to have a phobia. "Come on…you can sleep with me. But only for tonight." He said leading Tails to his room.

The two got into Sonic's bed, and Sonic turned off the light. As he laid back, he felt the furry fox snuggling up next to him, shivering a little from fear. He just smiled in the dark (glad that Tails couldn't see him smiling) and wrapped his arm around him. The shivering finally stopped and the small fox fell asleep, nuzzling the hedgehogs chest in contentment.

Sonic smiled, as tough as he liked to come off, he enjoyed the idea of having a little brother to play with, and talk to, and more importantly, to love. Knowing the fox was asleep and would never know he did it, he kissed him gently on the forehead, before falling asleep himself.

Tails kept having the same nightmare, everytime there was lightning. He would dream of a giant robot shooting electricity out of it robotic chest, with a loud clap of thunder every time it did so. Around it were flames, and always two somehow familiar people being electrocuted, then falling to the ground. This time, when he had the dream, he could tell who those people were. As a burst of lightning lit up the victims face, Tails woke up in a cold seat, having recognized the victim.

It had stopped raining, and Sonic was lying next to him, still asleep. "Mom…" He said quietly. "_Maybe that's why I'm scared of lightning…" _He thought to himself, before falling asleep again.

**No, you CAN'T unread it.**


	7. Payment not needed for love

**Hello Again! Slow updates, sorry! I have several reviews and PM's letting me know the chapter were somewhat lacking in detail, so I've been fixing things and what not. This is actually the last chapter I have that's alreay written so updates might come slower. If I could, I would write all the time, but the year is coming to a close, which mean college picks now to load me down with work.**

**Feel free to skip this paragraph, I just want to thank all my reviewers. Tailsisreal (Things best forgotten, Incest, and Lethal Mutation are all fantastic, and I love the communication between us.), Asher Tye, Nicend (too far to come back, and I'm not a hero are wonderful. Also wanted to thank you for taking that burden off of me lol, you know. I'm happy with how you handled it.), Spaz411, Shika kev Prower (I love depression of the Kitsune, by the way.), Kilatails (Your reviews are adorable, keep them coming) You'veBeenJayed. I think that's it, if I missed anyone I'm genuinely sorry. **

**Okay, on to the story.**

Sonic woke up the next morning to find his little kit brother cuddled up next to him. He didn't quite understand how he was going to dump him off and be rid of him just a few hours ago, but now felt such a strong affection for him. When he first realized who he was, sorrow flooded through him, for he knew what the fox must of gone through in his life. Now Sonic felt like he had an obligation to take care of, to protect, him; just like he felt about other helpless Mobians. This feeling was different though, he felt obligated to help Mobians because he could. He felt obligated to help Tails, however, because he loved him

Sonic laid there thinking about how different his life would be now. He would have company other than Amy now, which didn't bother him at all… girl talk bored him. The only negative aspect about Tails being here was that it made him a target for Robotnik. "_Robotnik is an asshole, but he would never go after Tails… he isn't a threat to him." _Sonic tried to reassure himself.

Sonic felt something stirring and looked over to see Tails waking up. The kit opened his eyes slowly and let out a yawn which exposed a tiny row of sharp teeth. When he saw Sonic, he smiled and wagged his Tails.

"What's with you?" Sonic asked smiling down at him.

"Nothing…I just thought it might have been a dream."

Sonic was about to ask what dream he was talking about but figured it out before he could ask. "Don't worry buddy, this is all real." Sonic said to himself mostly, laying on his back and looking at the ceiling. After a few minutes he heard Tails stomach growling again. "Come on buddy, lets get some breakfast."

After a large meal (in which Sonic was shocked at how much the kit could throw back) Sonic decided to show the kit his plane. It had been broken down for months now, and Sonic tried to fix it but to no avail. Still, he thought it would something neat for a kid to see.

"I love planes, I really do. Flying feels great, with the wind in your face…" Tails said upon seeing the old plane.

"Well this ole' junker isn't going to take to the sky's anytime soon." Sonic joked. Suddenly Sonic saw something he never expected to see. Tails flew up, sat on the plane, and lifted the casing fro the engine.

"Y-you can fly?!" Sonic yelled out in shock.

Tails didn't stop staring the engine over but said "What did you think I meant when I said I love flying?"

"I thought you meant in planes!"

"I never said I flew in a plane…I just said I loved planes." Tails said, now using some nearby tools to tinker with the engine. Having been able to fly for most of his life, he wasn't quite sure why this was such a shock to Sonic. Nobody had ever told him the foxes weren't suppose to fly.

It took a second for the shock to wear off of Sonic before he realized that his little brother was playing with power tool. "Hey…those are dangerous." He tried to argue.

"Finished." Tails said simply.

"Playing with the power tools?" Sonic asked slowly, still in shock.

Tails moved to the cock pit and started the plane up. The propeller began to spin for the first time in months, signaling a repaired engine.

"You fixed my…you never told me you could fix stuff…" Sonic said happily, having seen his prized plane come to life after months of being broken down.

"Well you never asked me." Tails said, in a genuinely shocked voice, without a hint of sarcasm.

"Okay…you can fly and you're apparently some sort of super genius…" Sonic said as Tails blushed, "is there anything else I need to know."

"Hmm…" Tails said scratching his chin. "That's pretty much it, except…well I do like mint candy."

"That's it? You can't like shoot lasers from your eyes or anything weird like that?" Sonic joked. "I can't believe you fixed my plane…" Sonic said now turning his attention over to it.

"I feel like I needed to repay you, for…" Tails drifted off at the end.

"For what?" Sonic asked, looking over his shoulder.

"For…loving me." Tails said embarrassed.

Sonics heart nearly exploded in his chest, "_Does this kid think of cute things to say, or does it come naturally?" _He asked himself. "You don't need to pay me back…I'm not loving you as a favor or anything, I didn't have a choice in the matter." Sonic joked pulling his brother in a one armed hug. "Come on, I have some mint ice cream in the fridge."

"We just ate…" Tails reminded him.

Sonic smiled at him, "There's always room for ice cream."

"I knew it." Amy said having just walked in and seeing the fox sitting on the couch cross legged, slowly wagging his tails, with a bowl full of ice cream.

"Oh, hi Amy." Sonic said just seeing his guest (who let herself in). "Come meet the kid."

"Sonic, you are so predictable." Amy said walking over to the couch.

"Hey there little guy." She said in a baby like voice with her hand on her knees. Tails just looked at Sonic, who was sitting on the other side of the room, with raised eyebrows as if to say "Really?"

Sonic chuckled, "He's not a baby Ames. He's actually very mature for his age, and smart too."

"Oh…sorry." She said, embarrassed, extending her hand to the kitsune. "My name's Amy- ah! What is that!" She yelled, pointing to his second Tails, having just noticed it.

"That's my tail." He answered simply.

"Well then…what's that?" She said pointing to the other one.

"That's also my tail. I have two of them." Tails said, a little sad at the expression on Amy's face.

Wanting to break the tension, Sonic asked, "Hey Ames, I was about to show the kid how to play hide and seek…do you want to play?"

Amy didn't consider hide and seek a very mature game, but jumped on the opportunity to spend time with Sonic.

"Okay Tails, this is an easy game. I'm going to count to ten, while you hide. You're job is to run back to base before I catch you. Easy?" He asked with a smile.

"Sounds like fun!" Tails responded with a wide grin.

"Okay, go hide. One…two…" Sonic began counting, as Tails and Amy ran off to hide.

Tails flew up and hid in a tree. He sat on a branch, content in knowing Sonic wouldn't find him up there.

"You're it!" Robotnik shouted grabbing the foxes throat and covering his mouth with his free hand. Tails struggled against the sudden attack, but was powerless to fight him off. "Nap time!" Robotnik said playfully and he pulled out a rag with a strange smelling chemical on it.

Tails eyes grew heavy and he found sleep irresistible. He desperately tried to shout out Sonic's name but everything turned black.


End file.
